Archcore
"Entering the Archcore is like walking into a storm with giants, flying everywhere. It is a large fortress, walls so high even the most cunning dexters couldn't climb them. When we enter, we must be wary of the storms above." - Gaidra The Archcore is an uber instance, and the home base of the Archtitan that features a large army of giants and the Archforged, elemental armors made by the Archtitan himself. It is a large, linear instance that features five boss encounters. Its storyline takes place directly after the War on the Black Crag after Banerein is defeated there. It is the second raid instance featured in A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn. The raid itself features several challenging mini-boss encounters and a few gauntlet events that provide access to some of the bosses. Notably, the raid is one tier in item level above the War on the Black Crag; the items are iL 380 to 404. An item level of 360 is required to queue and access the raid. Attunement Please add to this section. History ... Storyline ... Layout ... Bosses and Denizens *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Klamity *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Archforged Destroyer *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Farnmir *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Banerein's Revenge *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG Archtitan Resources and Loot Like its earlier raid, the Archcore is abundant with several materials, such as Cragstone and Black Cragstone. Herbalists can find fauna such as Blacktop Mushroom, and Fiendflower. Fabled items appear from boss drops, albeit rarely. In addition, an uber set, named Arms of the Archforged drops here as well from the various bosses. The Fabled items have an item level of 540, and the Uber Set has an item level of 550. The item level for the other items varies, dependent on difficulty; Godly items drop on each difficulty and share the same item level, however, the higher the difficulty, the more additional stats they come with. 'Item Level' *'Standard': 380 (Legendary) *'Master': 388 (Legendary) *'Hardcore': 396 (Legendary) **Godly items: 404 *Calamity Headcover *Core-Shaken Sandals *Shoulderpads of the Electric Giant *Charged Belt of Energy *Clamps of the Overloaded *Lightning Rod Grips *Arch Giant Face Protector *Twice Polished Arch-Spaulders *Secret of the Archcore *Choker of Dire Destruction *Supercharged Puncturer *Edge of Incineration *Brooch of the Arcanizer (Godly trinket) *Super Staff of the Arcane Tempest (Godly staff) *Crackling Cloth Shoulderguards *Faceguard of the Abolished Savant *Treads of Incoming Doom *Gauntlets of the Arch Destroyer *Smashbreaker Grips *Girdle of the Ruptured Smith *Secured Ignition Clamp *Head-Sized Missile Cover *Overloaded Energy Displacer *Sinister Smith's Greatcloak *Experimental Test Bludgeon *Highbound Extension Cord *Archforger's Choker (Godly necklace) *Band of Destroyed Memories (Godly ring) *Boots of the Gale Brood *Ancient Dragon's Leather Mantle *Waistguard of the Surging Roar *Sabatons of the Nova Gate *Overcircuit Greatbelt *Farnmir's Muscle Clamps *Wristclamps of Dire Breath *Sunderer of Drychwal *Mikan'da, Sword of the Dragon's Heart *Na'dorath, Trueshot of the Storm Rider (Godly bow) *Energy-Infested Perforator (Godly dagger) *Robes of the Overbane *Tunic of Desperate Vengeance *Hauberk of Charged Stones *Baneshroud Breastplate *Leggings of the Enraged Lieutenant *Laser Gaze Britches *Bane Brute Chain Leggings *Legplates of Mechanical Revenge *Core-Pressed Launcher *Twin Edge of Revenge *Crescent of Chaos *Highly Atomized Beam Rifle *Revolving Energy Barrier *Buckler of the Arch Storm *Surgelink Protector *Bastion of the Fallen Titan *Archtitan's Control Rod *Ma'soc, Fist of the Plunderer *Corzag, the Bane of Giants *Titanshot *Archcore Field Spike *Oversmith's Pride *Randomizing Speed Gadget *Censur, Shattered Blade of Ancieus *Vorpal Blitz *Reins of the Energized Golem (Mount) *Reins of the Overspark Stomper (Godly mount) Achievements *Ka-lamity: Defeat Klamity on Standard or higher after he uses Overloaded Smash ten times. *Gear Check: Have the Archforged Destroyer enter Hyperforged mode, then destroy it on Standard or higher. *Breathtaking: Have the raid absorb the Archforged powers of Farnmir's three breaths, then defeat him on Standard or higher. *Why Do You Do This?: Destroy all of Banerein's Archforged lieutenants, then defeat him on Standard or higher. *You Are Almighty: Have the Archtitan unleash his full power and defeat him on Standard or higher. Category:Uber instances